


Together Again

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Gyoga, Hyowen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Summary: Hyoga and Gowen are divorced husbands with a small child, Mitsuko
Relationships: Gowen/Hyoga (Edens Zero)
Kudos: 1





	Together Again

"Papa!! Tell me how you met Dad please?" Hyoga’s small son, Mitsuko, asked as he ran straight into the living room, the pair getting home from picking Mitsuko up from preschool.

Hyoga walked into the living room and saw his son sitting on the floor with his toys, and he sighed and sat in front of him, rubbing his face slightly.  
"Why do you wanna know about that?" Hyoga asked.

"I asked Dad if he hated you, cause you don’t live together anymore. He told me that he didn't hate you and started talking about how pretty you are. So I was just curious" Mitsuko explained and shrugged.

Hyoga felt his cheeks lighten in color, his heart skipping a beat.

'Gowen, was talking about me? And saying I was pretty? Why? We haven’t spoken in god knows how long.’

After thinking for a moment, Hyoga smiled with a sigh and crossed his legs, leaving his shoes and coat on as he stared at his son.

"Ok Mitsuko," Hyoga started and Mitsuko stopped playing and put his attention on Hyoga’s.

"Well, it all started about 7 years ago....”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hyoga sighed, wiping his forehead of the sweat. Everyone in the building had left, and Hyoga was left to close up the small diner he worked in.

It was late and he was finishing up the last of the dishes when he heard the sound of the bell above the door. He sighed, pulling off his gloves and walking to the front of the diner.

‘Of course Cedric forgot to lock up, he always does this.’ Hyoga’s thoughts rang, the annoyance for his boss growing stronger as he saw not one, but two people standing at the entrance of the diner.

The first, a man, seemed to be holding up his female counterpart, who looked sickly.

The man heard Hyoga walk out, immediately turning to him and giving him a sheepish smiled  
"Uh, excuse me, I know it's already closing time but my friend is really drunk right now. Could I just get a water?" He asked, looking desperate. 

Hyoga frowned, staring at the pair. He looked at the girl, who was clearly in pain and looking like she would yak at any moment.

She clearly needed some assistance, and Hyoga couldn’t help but feel bad for her and the man babysitting her.  
"Ok. And take her over to one of the tables. I have some medicine she can take too." Hyoga offered, and at that the man smiled. 

"Thank you so much!" The man almost yelled, looking like he just struck gold.

Hyoga smiled, quickly running to his backpack and pulling out Advil, filling up a glass of water and hurrying back to the pair.

When he reached the main part of the diner once more, he saw the red haired woman laying on one of the tables, groaning as the man pat her shoulder.

Hyoga walked over, handing the medicine and water to the man. He helped the woman sit up and take the medicine, and soon she was snoring peacefully as she laid on the booth table.

The man accompanying her sighed, standing and smiling at Hyoga.  
“Thank you so much man, I don’t know what I would’ve done without your help.” He said.

Hyoga smiled, waving it off.  
“It’s alright, I’ve been drunk enough times to know how much it sucks. Plus, you looked like you could use some help.” Hyoga joked, making the man laugh.

“You’re pretty funny. I’m Gowen by the way.” The man, who Hyoga now knew as Gowen, spoke as he stuck out his hand for Hyoga.

Hyoga nodded, sticking out his hand and shaking Gowen’s.  
“I’m Hyoga.”

Gowen nodded, and soon Hyoga found him and the man talking until the early hours of the morning, not even realizing he hadn’t gone home the night prior.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Your father and I kept in touch. We started hanging out more and I became a part of his friend group. Me and him were best friends, but I felt something more for him. I had fallen in love with him, however at that time I didn’t know how your father felt. So I hide my feelings until eventually he ended up confessing to me. We got married a year after he confessed." Hyoga explained to Mitsuko and he looked at his father with a confused look.

“But why did you split up?" Mitsuko asked.

Hyoga smiled, ignoring the aching in his heart and instead narrowing his eyes at Mitsuko.

"That's a story for another day Prince Charming." Hyoga joked, breathing a puff of air out and moving a strand of hair out of his face. Mitsuko didn’t ask questions, and instead he giggled and continued on with his toys.

Hyoga stood up, walking to the kitchen. He dropped his phone and keys on the island, watching Mitsuko through the doorway. 

He began to think about what Mitsuko asked.  
'Why did we split up?'

Hyoga couldn’t exactly place it. It was more a combination of things, but the straw that broke the camel’s back was when Gowen had come home late, not having called Hyoga.

It led to a fight, Hyoga accusing Gowen of not caring about his feelings and just doing whatever the hell he wanted. 

Gowen said Hyoga was overreacting, but Hyoga argued that they had a son now, Gowen wasn’t in college anymore and had to stop acting like he was.

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back, however, as they had been having financial problems for years, and with Mitsuko growing older and turning 5, they couldn’t afford things the other kids parents could.

So they split up, went their separate ways, and Hyoga learned he needed to live for himself and his son.

Thinking back to argument, Hyoga felt slightly guilty for the things he had said, but he also knew it was true.

Gowen needed to realize he had a family now, and that he wasn’t alone to party whenever he wanted. 

And for that, Hyoga was almost glad they split. They both learned they needed to grow up, and they sure had in those two years they were apart.

But damn it if Hyoga didn’t miss Gowen.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hyoga looked up and noticed Mitsuko packing up his toys and school bag. Confused, he looked at his watch and saw that it was time for Mitsuko to go back to Gowen for the weekend.

That was the agreement after all. Hyoga got Mitsuko Monday through Thursday, and Gowen the other three days of the week.

Hyoga sighed and walked to his sons room and packing him a bag of clothes. He made sure Mitsuko’s favorite pajamas were packed before coming back out and handing the bag to his son.

Hyoga then crouched down, kissing his son on the forehead.  
"I’ll see you in 3 days ok sweetheart?” Hyoga asked.

Mitsuko nodded and hugged Hyoga before running out the front door, leaving Hyoga with only his thoughts.

Hyoga saw Mitsuko run to Gowen’s car, but he avoided looking. He waved to Mitsuko one last time before shutting the door and heading to the living room again.

Hyoga looked at the couch before shaking his head and sitting back down on the living room floor. He stared out the window, thinking about Gowen.

He never thought about it, he tried to push the lingering thoughts away from his mind, but Mitsuko brought the memories flooding back.

And Hyoga couldn’t help but admit he missed the days he would sit on the couch with Gowen and Mitsuko, watching a movie and cuddling like one big family.

Hyoga felt tears prick the sides of his eyes, the sadness and aching he felt for Gowen flooding back. 

He missed him so much it hurt.

However his breakdown was cut short as he suddenly heard the front door open, followed by footsteps. 

Wiping his eyes quickly, he assumed Mitsuko had forgotten something. He scrambled to his feet, trying to compose himself.

He didn’t want his son to see him cry.

However as he watched, he saw Gowen’s large figure walk through the large opening to the living room, his eyes reflecting deep concern.

He was still dressed in his suit from work, minus the jacket, and he looked as handsome as the first time Hyoga had ever met him. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice deep and husky. He tried to make eye contact with Hyoga, but Hyoga wouldn’t look.

Hyoga avoided his gaze and sat back down on the couch, putting his chin in his hands.  
"I'm fine, why?" Hyoga asked, trying to ignore the burning sensation of Gowen’s eyes on his body. 

"Mitsuko seemed off. When I asked him what was wrong he told me that you told him how we met. He also said you seemed sad, and when he got in the car he immediately told me to come in here and comfort you" Gowen explained, chuckling a little as he thought back to it.

He heard footsteps, and Hyoga cringed as he felt Gowen’s weight hit the couch as it dipped, evidently pushing the two men closer.

Hyoga looked back at Gowen from the corner of his eye and sniffled, trying to prevent more tears.  
"Damn brat." Hyoga mumbled playfully and Gowen nodded, his smile widening.

It got quiet between the pair for a moment before Hyoga felt Gowen’s large hand wrap itself around Hyoga’s.  
"What happened between us?" Gowen asked, his voice sounding broken.

Hyoga continued to look down at the floor as he sat cross-legged, holding his ex-husbands hand.  
"I don’t know.” Hyoga replied, his voice wavering.

Sniffling, Hyoga couldn’t contain the tears any longer, and he pulled his hand away from Gowen’s, trying to wipe away the tears.

“God I wish I knew.” Hyoga added, choking on his tears.

He continued to cry, even as he felt Gowen pick him up and pull him to his lap, holding Hyoga tightly.

Hyoga whimpered, feeling small as Gowen held him, kissing his hair.  
"Hyoga," Gowen started, his arms wrapping around Hyoga tighter.

“Yes?” Hyoga breathed out, slowly turning his head up to meet the beautiful blue eyes staring down at him.

"Can we start over? I love you, I always will. I miss you so much it hurts." Gowen asked and pulled Hyoga closer to him, his voice cracking slightly. 

Hyuga blinked before nodding violently, smiling through his tears.  
"God I miss you too. I hate sleeping without you besides me to keep me safe. I'm so sorry Gowen." Hyoga cried, his body beginning to shake. 

Gowen laughed, lifting Hyoga’s chin up, his eyes glassy with his own tears. He lowered his head to Hyoga’s and kissed him.

Hyoga kissed him back almost instantly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The kiss was short and sweet, and when they broke away and Gowen smiled warmly.

"I love you Hyoga. You are my world." 

Hyoga smiled back, nodding.  
“And you’re mine.”

Gowen went to speak again when he was interrupted by a small voice.  
"Dad? Papa?" Mitsuko asked as he walked back into the living room, his backpack still over his shoulders.

"Hi Mitsuko" Gowen greeted his son softly, smiling at him.

Hyoga looked over to see his son, the boy’s small cheeks read and puffy as tears rolled down his small chubby face.

The 7 year old looked sad, his body shaking. 

"Why is Papa crying?" Mitsuko croaked, looking devastated.

"It's ok Mitsuko, I'm crying happy tears. Come here" Hyoga said and watched with a smile as he waddled over, plopping down in Hyoga’s lap.

"Papa, are you and Dad still in love?" Mitsuko asked, hugging Hyoga tightly.

Hyiga nodded and looked up at Gowen, laying his head on the bigger mans chest.

At this Gowen smiled, running his hand through Mitsuko’s hair.  
"Yeah kiddo. No more back and forth. We're gonna be a whole family again" Gowen said, earning a smile from Mitsuko, who let out a holler of happiness. 

Hyoga laughed, hugging Mitsuko tighter as the three laid together, cuddling like the family they were once more.


End file.
